PETRA - Wife from the Future
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Levi terkejut dengan kehadiran Petra yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai istri dari masa depannya. Ada rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Petra/Time Traveler/Oneshot/Rivetra, slight Levihan.


**PETRA - Wife from the Future**

Venice, Italy.

Seharian ini pria bernama Levi Ackerman tengah sibuk menikmati keindahan alam sambil mengabadikan moment dengan kamera DSLR-nya di kota terkenal dengan transportasi airnya. Venice, Italia. Entah berapa tahun ia sudah tinggal di negara pizza dan pasta tersebut.

Kembali ia membidik kameranya pada perahu gondola yang sedang melintas, lalu mengambilnya. Levi kemudian mendongak menuju langit, menyadari hari semakin sore dan ia harus kembali pulang ke flat (rumah petak bertingkat) yang ia sewa selama di Venice.

Malam pun ia terus duduk di depan laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas kerjanya sambil merokok. Selagi mengamati asap rokok yang ia hembuskan, matanya teralihkan menuju bingkai foto ia dan ayahnya ketika ia masih kecil. Ia mengambil dan mengamatinya, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirnya ketika melihat bingkai foto tersebut.

Ia menaruh bingkai fotonya kembali di meja kemudian meregangkan tangannya kebelakang untuk mengatasi kelelahan. Matanya menuju lemari dan mengambil bir lalu membawanya ke teras flat kemudian ia meneguknya langsung dari botol sambil menikmati malam dengan udara yang dingin. Selalu begitu, ia habiskan hidupnya seperti itu.

0o0

PETRA - Wife from the Future— by Tateishi Nachika

Oneshot/Rate T/Romance/Time Traveler/Modern AU/Bahasa tidak baku/OOC.

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama. Cerita terinspirasi dari Webseries Tropicana slim 'SORE – Istri dari Masa depan' by INHYPE PICTURES.

Saya tidak memiliki keuntungan apapun, hanya menulis untuk penggemar Rivetra dimanapun berada.

0o0

Sebuah kamar dengan ukuran kecil tidak lebih berisi dari kasur, meja dan lemari baju. Levi masih terlelap diatas kasur dengan kamar yang begitu berantakan. Majalah yang tergeletak dekat Levi terhempas angin. Saat itu juga siluet wanita sudah berdiri sedang memandangi wajah damai Levi sedang tertidur.

Wanita itu berinisiatif untuk melepaskan sepatu yang masih terpasang di kaki Levi. Kemudian membereskan bekas piring kotor dengan pasta yang hampir mengering, gelas kopi yang hanya tinggal berisi ampasnya, membuang kulit kacang yang berantakan dan merapikan buku yang berserakan. Wanita itu kemudian merapikan sepatu dan melipat baju lalu menaruhnya di lemari.

Setelah merapikan kamar berantakan Levi, wanita itu menuju dapur dan menemukan minuman beralkohol seperti vodka dan sampanye. Tidak jauh dari minuman itu terdapat rokok lengkap dengan pemantiknya. Wanita itu kemudian membawa minuman beralkohol menuju westafel untuk di buang. Dan rokok ia buang di toilet.

Merasa ada kicauan burung yang mengganggu pendengaran Levi, pria Ackerman itu pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu disampingnya, dengan rasa sedikit keberanian ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik sedang tidur disampingnya. Kemudian Levi buru-buru berdiri menjauhi wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan hal yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk perlahan di atas kasur sambil menyapa Levi. "Hai... selamat pagi." katanya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Levi kebingungan setengah mati.

Dengan mata tajam, Levi mengintimidasi. "Kau siapa?!"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Levi dengan tenang. "Aku Petra, istri-mu..."

"Eh?" sekarang Levi seperti orang dungu.

"Ya... Aku istrimu dari masa depan." Ucap Petra dengan yakin.

Levi masih mencerna ucapan dari wanita bernama Petra yang mengaku sebagai istri dari masa depannya. Ia buru-buru menuju teras dan menelpon temannya. "Hei Erwin, kau apa-apaan sih? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Maksudmu apa Lev? Aku sedang kerja." kata Erwin membantah dari seberang sana.

"Ini tidak lucu. Ada seorang wanita tiba-tiba seranjang denganku dan mengaku sebagai istriku dari masa depan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..."

"Ayolah, kau mengaku saja. Berapa banyak yang kau bayar untuk wanita itu jadi istriku? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan candaan konyolmu, Erwin. Aku sibuk!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku juga sibuk, tahu." Erwin kemudian menutup telponnya.

"H-halo? Erwin!" Levi mendecakkan lidah, saat ia baru sadar Erwin telah memutus jaringan ponselnya.

Levi kembali menuju kamarnya dan menemui Petra. "Oke, kau dibayar berapa oleh Erwin? Mau dibayar lebih." Mendengar ucapan Levi, Petra malah tersenyum.

Levi kesal dengan wanita dihadapannya yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan Levi dengan senyuman. "Yasudah, kalau kau ingin disini terus, terserah! Aku mau pergi." Levi mengambil kemeja luaran dan pergi.

"Levi... kau lupa dengan ponselmu." Kata Petra yang berhasil membuat Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil ponselnya dimeja samping kasur. "Kau selalu begitu, kalau buru-buru pasti lupa semuanya..." sambung Petra.

Ketika Levi menuruni anak tangga, Petra menyahut lagi. "Levi... hati-hati dijalan sayang." Levi mengabaikannya dan terus pergi.

Disebuah restoran outdoor Levi menemui seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah pacarnya. Kemudian ia menyapa wanita itu. "Hai Hanji, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Wanita bernama Hanji menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Oh iya apa kau baca sms-ku?" kata Hanji saat Levi duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, ayahku memintaku untuk pergi ke Spanyol untuk bekerja diperusahaanya. Dan dia bilang padaku, kalau kamu boleh ikut denganku. Dan kita bisa tinggal di Madrid" namun ucapan Hanji membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Hanji menyadari bahasa tubuh Levi yang menolak dengan ide darinya. "Kenapa kamu sepertinya tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, Lev?"

"Maafkan aku Hanji, aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk saat ini. Pikiranku sedang kacau. Kau tahu, ketika aku bangun tidur ada seorang wanita dirumahku dan mengaku sebagai istriku dari masa depan..."

Hanji mengintruksi. "D-dia bilang apa?!"

"Ya aku tahu dia aneh"

"Ada seorang wanita dirumahmu?!" ucap Hanji lagi.

Tanpa Levi sadari, Petra duduk disamping Levi. Mata Hanji menangkap wanita yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disamping Levi. "Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Aku Petra Ral, istri Levi Ackerman."

Levi buru-buru mencengkeram lengan Petra. "Kau sedang apa disini, hah?"

"Aku lapar, ingin makan." ucap Petra sambil memegang perutnya yang datar. Levi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang "Sana cari restoran lain."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin makan denganmu." kata Petra. Sedangkan Hanji memandangi mereka bingung. "Hei Levi, ada apa ini?"

Levi menoleh menuju Hanji dari Petra. "Hanji, tolong percaya padaku. Lihat mataku!" Petra mengikuti ucapan Levi. Hanji mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa Petra bisa mengikuti ucapan Levi dengan benar. Terutama kalimat terakhir.

Petra yang mengerti dengan keheranan Hanji, angkat bicara. "Levi selalu bilang pada semua wanita untuk melihat ke arah matanya atau kata-kata seperti 'itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat' dan sebagainya."

Aura Hanji sudah menghitam. Ia sudah cukup sabar dengan kehadiran Petra ditempat ia kencan dengan Levi. Dan seolah-olah Petra sangat mengenali Levi dibandingkan dengannya sendiri. Hanji memilih berdiri sambil menyiram Levi dengan segelas air putih dan pergi.

Petra yang duduk disamping Levi ikut terkejut atas perlakuan Hanji pada Levi. Tanpa sepatah kata Levi mengusap wajahnya karena air dan pergi meninggalkan Petra sendirian. Pun Petra mengejar Levi dan mengikutinya dari belakang kemanapun Levi pergi.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menuju Petra. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, eh?"

"Kau masih marah tentang Hanji, ya? Kan kalian memang seharusnya putus. Kau tidak suka, kan. Cara Hanji memperlakukanmu dengan ayahnya."

Levi menghela napas panjang, mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya. "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

"Istri-mu" jawab Petra cepat.

"Dari masa depan?" kata Levi dan Petra mengangguk. Kemudian Levi bertanya lagi. "Lalu, kalau memang kau dari masa depan, untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Kau selalu cerita padaku kalau kau ingin ke Italy, tapi kau tidak pernah mengajak-ku"

"Baik, sekarang kau sudah di Italy, kan. Lalu untuk apa mengikutiku? Jalan-jalan sendiri bisa, kan?"

"Mungkin kau ingin menemaniku?" ucap Petra sambil tersenyum.

Levi tidak peduli dan buru-buru naik bus. Sedangkan Petra masih mengekori Levi dari belakang, wanita itu naik bus juga.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah flat Levi. Petra berhenti mengikuti Levi ketika Levi menyetopnya. "Hari ini cukup. Kalau kau masih mengikuti, aku akan lapor polisi mengerti!" desis Levi sambil masuk ke dalam flat dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Petra sendirian diluar.

Ketika Levi masuk ia segera menuju lantai dua dan segera merebahkan badannya dikasur. Ia memikirkan kembali Petra yang ia tinggalkan diluar dengan keadaan cuaca yang sangat terik. Levi menuju teras kamarnya untuk memeriksa kalau Petra sudah pergi.

Namun nyatanya Petra masih tetap diluar. Ia sedang duduk sambil memandangi ke arah lain tanpa emosi. Petra menyadari Levi sedang memandangnya kemudian buru-buru merapikan diri dan manyapa. "Hai Levi." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke atas.

Levi menatapnya tanpa emosi dari atas sana. Petra tak ubah selalu tersenyum dan selalu menyapa. Lalu Levi memilih masuk kembali tanpa mengajak Petra untuk masuk ke dalam flatnya dan tertidur.

Dimulai dari siang, sore hingga malam, Levi baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menarik kakinya menuju teras untuk memeriksa kembali Petra. Ya wanita itu masih tetap setia menunggunya dibawah. Levi masih tidak peduli dan membiarkannya tetap diluar.

Esoknya sekitar pukul jam 09.00 pagi Levi melihat Petra kembali. Wanita itu tengah menguap. Levi tidak habis pikir dengan Petra yang begitu antusias menunggunya dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Petra dibawah. "Kau maunya apa, sih?"

Petra baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Levi, namun suara perut keroncongannya berbunyi. Petra tersenyum kecut menahan malu. Kemudian Levi membawa Petra menuju restoran.

Sambil menunggu menu yang Petra pesan. Levi membuka percakapan. "Kalau memang kau benar dari masa depan. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita sepertimu."

Petra tersenyum. "Yes, you will."

Levi tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengintimidasi Petra. "Kita kapan menikah?"

"Kira-kira dua tahun dari sekarang. Itu pun tergantung Erd Gin membuka kedainya di Tokyo akhir bulan ini atau tidak. Dan itu juga jika kau pulang ke Tokyo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar Mikasa, adik-ku?"

Petra hanya tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak punya adik, Levi."

Baiklah Levi skakmat karena dirinya tertangkap basah mengetes-nya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar mama."

Petra nampak berpikir. "Mamaku atau mama-mu?"

"Mama-ku"

"Oh, mama Kuchel? Baik, sehat. Seperti biasa dia senang mengajak teman-temannya mengadakan acara arisan dirumah."

Levi kemudian menyadari hidung Petra berdarah. "Hidungmu berdarah.." kata Levi sambil menunjuk lalu Petra segera mengusap darah yang keluar dari sebelah lubang hidungnya.

Petra panik sambil menutup hidungnya. "Maaf, kata mereka memang ada efek sampingnya." Levi tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Petra. "... dan juga kalau aku ada apa-apa, jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Nanti urusannya bisa panjang. Aku tidak apa-apa... ngomong-ngomong dimana toiletnya?"

Levi menunjuk ke belakang. "disana."

"Oke." Petra berdiri dengan lemas dan berjalan kecil kemudian kehilangan kesadaran.

Levi terkejut dan segera menggendong Petra dipunggungnya dan membawa Petra pulang. Diperjalanan menuju flatnya, Levi bertemu Erwin dijalan.

"Levi, kau sedang apa dijalanan seperti ini dengan wanita mabuk." ucap Erwin merasa aneh dengan Levi disiang hari sedang menggendong seorang wanita.

"Berhenti, Erwin. Akhiri saja permainan-mu sekarang..."

"Aku bersumpah Lev, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Lalu kau percaya kalau dia datang dari masa depan?! Dan dia istriku?"

"Ya mungkin saja..." Erwin menebak.

"Kau gila Erwin."

Petra mulai mengangkat kepala yang sudah menyadarkan diri masih dalam gendongan Levi, lalu menyapa Erwin. "Hai Erwin..."

Erwin terkejut. "Kau tahu aku?"

"Ya, aku tahu kau. Sebaiknya kau tekuni bekerja sebagai seniman. Jangan tolak tawaran pamanmu untuk membuka galeri. Karena kesempatan hanya datang sekali."

Mata Erwin melebar. "Levi, dia benar-benar dari masa depan. Dia tahu semuanya..."

Levi menurunkan Petra dari punggungnya. "Kalau memang kau dari masa depan, katakan rahasia apa yang aku punya" kata Levi pada Petra.

"Kau punya tato sayap burung di pantat-mu" mendengar ucapan Petra, Erwin tertawa terbahak.

"Oke, oke stop!" Levi kembali menggendong Petra dan pergi.

Ditengah perjalanan Levi membuka pertanyaan lagi. Wajar bukan jika ia penasaran dengan masa depannya. "Petra... apa kita punya anak?" katanya lembut.

"Punya... namanya Eren."

"Mirip siapa?"

"Miripmu... tapi cuma hidungnya saja..." Petra tertawa kecil dipunggung Levi.

"Petra... waktu kita menikah, ayahku datang apa tidak?" Petra hanya diam. "Tidak datang ya.." Levi sedikit kecewa.

"Petra, kalau kau disini. Kau yang sekarang dimana?"

"Di Tokyo. Aku kerja jadi fashion designer. Akhir bulan ini kau harus pulang ya? Kenalan lalu dekati aku." Pinta Petra.

0o0

Hari cerah Levi mengantar Petra jalan-jalan dan membeli baju. Levi terus memandangi Petra bahwa ia masih ragu untuk mempercayai bahwa Petra istrinya dari masa depan. "Levi, tali sepatu-mu copot. Aku perbaiki ya.." Petra segera menunduk dan mengikat tali sepatu Levi.

"Ya selesai..." Petra berdiri kemudian kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Levi belum mau menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyusul Petra. Ia hanya menatap kosong punggung Petra dari belakang.

Kemudian Levi menyusul Petra dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau kembali ke masa depan, kapan?"

Petra menggeleng. "Belum tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Nanti kalau aku pulang, kau rindu aku lho..."

Levi tersenyum kecut. "Jujur saja aku masih bingung. Kenapa aku suka wanita sepertimu."

"Kalau waktunya tiba, kau pasti tahu kok." Petra meyakinkan. "... oh ya Levi, itu pantainya, kan?" sambungnya sambil menunjuk pantai.

"Iya." Kemudian Petra berlarian menuju pantai. Levi mengambil ponsel dari sakunya yang bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Erwin.

"Halo, Erwin. Ada apa?" tanya Levi.

"Apa Petra ada bersamamu?"

"iya, dia disini."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa? Oh ya baiklah..." Levi menutup telponnya dan menyuruh Petra agar tetap di pantai. Namun tiba-tiba Hanji dan Erwin datang menemui Levi dan Petra.

Hanji mendekat. "Levi, kau harus meninggalkan wanita itu. Dia pembohong... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa percaya hal bodoh seperti itu. Hanya karena dia tahu rahasia Erwin dan rahasiamu bukan berarti dia dari masa depan. Ayolah... aku saja tahu itu. Apa dia meminta baju, perhiasan, atau apapun?"

"Iya, dia cuma meminta baju dan makanan."

"Dan dia bilang dia istri-mu dari masa depan? Apa kau mencium dia? Apa kau tidur dengan dia?" Hanji memburu Levi dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku minta untuk melakukannya, tapi dia tidak mau karena alasan tertentu." Kata Levi jujur.

"Oke coba pikir, orang asing datang ke rumahmu dan mengaku sebagai istri dari masa depan. Dia meminta baju dan makanan gratis. Dan dia menolak untuk tidur denganmu. Coba pikirkan, apa Levi Ackerman dari masa depan mengijinkan istrinya untuk pergi ke masa lalu?" atensi Hanji menuju Petra. "Jadi apa yang Levi katakan ketika kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke masa lalu? Apa dia mengijinkan? Apa yang dia katakan?" sambung Hanji dengan sarkastik.

Levi menoleh pada Petra. "Petra... aku di masa depan bilang apa?"

Petra mencoba menggerakkan mulutnya tapi ia ragu dan memilih untuk diam.

"Lihat? Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya" cela Hanji. Sedangkan Erwin lebih memilih bungkam, karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Petra, tolong jawab pertanyaan Hanji." Kata Levi lagi.

"Sepertinya hanya membuang waktu untuk menunggu jawabannya" kata Hanji kemudian pergi dan diikuti dengan Erwin. Levi masih bersabar menunggu jawaban dari Petra yang masih bungkam sampai Levi ikut pergi meninggalkan Petra di pantai senja. Petra menangis dengan segaris air mata tergenang di kedua pipi sambil memandangi kosong punggung Levi yang mulai menjauh.

Ditengah jalan Hanji menyahut ke Levi menghimbau untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Levi segera menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat tali sepatunya dan bersamaan dengan itu Levi mengingat Petra yang mengikat tali sepatunya tadi. kemudian Levi buru-buru bergegas pergi menyusul Petra.

Sesampainya di pantai, Levi ikut bergabung dan duduk disamping Petra. Tanpa menoleh Petra bertanya pada Levi. "Kau tahu tidak kalau senja itu menyenangkan?" Levi memutar matanya ke arah Petra tanpa kata. "...Kadang ia merah merekah bahagia... kadang ia hitam gelap berduka. Tapi langit selalu menerima senja apa adanya."

Petra menoleh kearah Levi. "Itu kau yang bilang..." kata Petra serak dan airmatanya menyeruak dari sudut dalam matanya.

"Apa aku segombal itu?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak juga..."

"Kau tadi menungguku ya?"

Petra tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Kau sendiri kenapa kembali?"

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Ucap Levi dan di balas senyuman oleh Petra.

0o0

Levi menggigit buah apel ditangannya. Ia kemudian bertanya pada Petra yang sedang mengoles roti untuk sarapan. "Semalam aku bermimpi aneh..."

"Hn?"

"Aku bermimpi kita berlari di suatu tempat dipenuhi dengan bunga matahari dan aku memelukmu." Petra hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Sudah mulai memimpikan aku, ya?"

Levi mengalihkan pandangan. Pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Petra "Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Kalau sudah mulai suka, bilang lho..." Petra menyahut pada Levi yang sudah hampir masuk kamar mandi. "Oh ya, mandinya jangan terlalu lama, kau janji mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Iya." Teriak Levi dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Petra dan Levi sudah duduk di perahu gondola. Mereka menikmati suasana pemandangan sebelah kanan dan kiri kanal. Ini adalah kali pertama Petra di Italy, ia sudah memimpikan ingin menaiki gondola. Itu sebabnya Petra sangat antusias. "Levi... mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Aku ingin menaiki gondola bersamamu." Kata Petra sambil memeluk lengan Levi. Sedangkan Levi hanya bersikap sewajarnya.

"Levi, kalau sudah selesai, aku ingin naik gondola lagi..."

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" ucap Levi dan Petra menggeleng. "Padahal nanti malam ada karnaval Venice."

"Benarkah? Aku mau kesana, ya, ya? Aku mohon..."

"Ya baiklah." Kata Levi pasrah.

Malam pun tiba. Petra sangat antusias melihat akrobat-akrobatik handal sedang berakrobat di atas perahu gondola dengan ketinggian beberapa meter. Disetiap gondola terdapat seninya masing-masing. Di atas gondola lain ada seseorang yang melempar bubuk holy berwarna warni. Ada yang menari balet dengan cahaya lampu penuh warna dan parade topeng. Semuanya indah.

Levi menoleh ke arah Petra disampingnya. "Kau menyukainya?."

"Hn, sangat suka."

"Jika sudah puas, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan." Levi menghimbau dan Petra menyetujuinya untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di flat. Levi buru-buru membuka laptopnya. Sedangkan Petra langsung tertidur. Ia sudah lelah dengan seharian ini yang menguras energinya. Sekitar jam satu malam Petra terbangun karena batuk. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Kemudian iris senja Petra melihat Levi masih berkutat di depan laptop dengan kopi hitam dan bekas beberapa puntung rokok di asbak.

"Levi, apa kau harus kerja sampai pagi lagi?" tanya Petra. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Levi memilih diam dengan ucapan Petra sampai Petra mendekati Levi. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi." Pinta Petra.

"Tidak bisa. Aku deadline." Kemudian Levi pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Petra yang masih mematung duduk di depan laptop Levi dan menghapus semua file kerja Levi. Ketika suara langkah kaki Levi mendekat, Petra buru-buru berdiri dan menunduk.

Levi duduk kembali di depan laptop. Ia merasa aneh dengan laptopnya yang tiba-tiba kosong tanpa file. Levi mencoba mencari file-nya kembali namun tetap tidak ada. Ia mencurigai Petra. "Kau menghapus semua file-ku, eh?!"

Petra menoleh saat Levi mendekatinya. "Apa kau gila, huh?!" desis Levi.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Lev."

"Mendengar apa, huh?! Mendengar kau mengatur-ngatur-ku? Mengatur aku harus makan apa? Tidur jam berapa? Mengerjakan apa, huh?! Aku sudah terlalu sabar untuk memaklumi semua tindakanmu. Terutama ketika kau membuang semua rokok dan minuman alkohol-ku" pekik Levi.

Wajah Levi memerah dan matanya membulat. "Dengarkan aku, tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengaturku. Sekalipun itu istriku!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu persis rasanya ditinggal ayah! Kalau kau memang berniat mau meninggalkan aku dan Eren, mati lebih dulu. Baik, itu tidak apa-apa... tapi kau perlu tahu satu hal. Jangan pernah kenal aku, jangan pernah dekati aku, jangan datang ke kehidupan aku, membuat aku terlalu sayang denganmu kalau ujung-ujungnya kau meninggal duluan!" pekik Petra dengan nada tinggi.

Dada Levi mencelos mendengar ucapan Petra terutama kalimat terakhirnya. Ia di masa depan meninggal. Itu sebabnya Petra memilih diam saat Hanji bertanya jawaban Levi di masa depan.

"Petra..." dan Levi mendapati Petra dengan wajah yang sudah pucat. Darah mengalir dari telinga dan hidung Petra. Tanpa aba-aba Petra ambruk. Levi segera mensejajarkan ke posisi Petra dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Petra terus meminta agar Levi melepaskan pelukkanya sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku Petra."

.

.

.

Kemudian Levi membawa Petra menuju ranjang saat ia sudah mulai tenang. Levi membiarkan Petra tidur di pangkuannya. Sekarang Levi tahu kenapa Petra bisa sakit, itu karena pola hidupnya yang tidak teratur dan berdampak pada Petra yang menjalani perjalanan waktu. Niat Petra baik, ia kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Itu mengapa Petra selalu menasehatinya. Levi sangat menyesal karena baru menyadarinya.

Levi mengusap puncak rambut pirang jahe Petra dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, kalau aku akan meninggal." Ucap Levi pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir..." kata Petra pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Lalu sekarang kau menyerah?"

"Kau begitu keras kepala..."

"Kalau begitu aku yang tidak akan menyerah untukmu." Kata Levi dan Petra terdiam.

Esoknya Levi terbangun dari tidur tanpa Petra disampingnya. Ia buru-buru mencarinya di dapur, ruang tengah sampai kamar mandi tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung Petra. Kemudian Levi duduk di teras kamar dan memikirkan kembali dengan permintaan Petra untuknya pulang kembali ke Tokyo.

0o0

Tokyo, Jepang.

Levi duduk menunggu panggilan untuk memotret model. Tapi saat ia melewati koridor, ia melihat kantor tata busana. Levi mengingat ucapan Petra, bahwa ia bekerja sebagai fashion designer. Ia berinisiatif untuk menanyakan keberadaan Petra setelah memotret model.

Setelah beberapa jam memotret, Levi buru-buru menuju ruang tata busana dan bertanya. "Apa disini ada nama Petra?"

"Petra apa ya? Nama lengkapnya?" kata pimpinan designer di situ.

"Nama lengkapnya Petra Ral, dia fashion designer juga. Rambutnya sebahu dan berwarna pirang jahe. Tapi mungkin berubah sekarang..."

"Disini memang ada beberapa desainer, tapi tidak ada yang namanya Petra Ral."

"Baik kalau begitu, maaf menganggu..." kata Levi dengan nada kecewa kemudian pergi menuju kedai temannya, Erd Gin.

Bunyi gemerincing membuat pemilik kedai kopi menoleh dan mendapati Levi menuju ke arahnya. "Apa kabarmu Lev." Kata Erd menyapa kemudian menyuruh asistennya membawakan kopi paling spesial di kedainya.

Erd dan Levi duduk berhadapan. Erd sangat penasaran dengan Levi yang tiba-tiba datang ke Tokyo. Padahal menurut Erd, Levi akan tinggal di Italy selamanya. "Jadi apa yang membawamu ke Tokyo, huh?" tanya Erd.

Levi berdeham. "Hanya ingin ganti suasana."

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti soal wanita, iya, kan?" Erd menebak.

Levi terdiam kemudian ada seorang wanita datang menghampiri. Erd mengenalkan wanita itu pada Levi. "Lev, ini Nifa."

"Dan Nifa, ini Levi." Erd menunjuk Levi. "Levi sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus di Italy, tapi dia malah pulang ke Tokyo. Jujur saja aku masih bingung dengannya." Lanjutnya.

Waktu begitu terasa cepat dan hampa bagi Levi setelah kedatangannya di Tokyo. Mungkin karena ia tidak menemukan Petra. Erd yang melihat keanehan Levi kemudian memecahkan lamunanya. "Kau kenapa Levi? Sebaiknya kita mencari udara segar di bazar tempat Nifa bekerja, bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut?"

Levi menghela napas panjang dan menyetujui untuk pergi mencari udara segar dengan temannya. Bahkan ditempat bazar ketika Nifa menjelaskan tujuan dari bazarnya, ia merasa kosong dan matanya terarah menuju depan dengan tatapan menerawang. Sampai ia menemukan sesosok yang sangat ia kenali, wanita cantik dan berambut pirang jahe sebahu, Petra Ral.

Levi kemudian menghampiri Petra mengabaikan Erd dan Nifa. Ia akan melakukannya saat ini atau tidak sama sekali untuk menemui Petra. Tepat Levi dihadapan Petra, ia menyapa. "Petra, aku Levi."

Sedangkan Petra menatap Levi dengan aneh. Karena ada pria yang tiba-tiba mengenalkan diri ditempat ramai seperti ini. Erd dan Nifa menghampiri mereka.

"Kakak kenal?" tanya Nifa pada Petra tiba-tiba.

"Iya, baru saja." Jawab Petra.

Levi kebingungan. "K-kakak?"

Nifa tersenyum. "Iya, dia kakak-ku."

Tiba-tiba Erd mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan Levi ke Tokyo dan mengajak Nifa pergi untuk memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya Levi canggung dengan Petra yang sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Apa dia benar-benar lupa dengan perjalanan waktunya. Tapi yang saat inilah terjadi dan Levi mesti menikmati waktunya. Levi berbicara tentang pekerjaannya menjadi seorang fotografer dengan Petra.

"Apa kau serius? Itu kan kantornya gabung dengan kantor fashion design, kan?" tanya Petra dan Levi mengangguk.

"Bagus tidak tempatnya?" tanya Petra lagi.

"Menurutku tempatnya menjanjikan."

"Aku baru akan mengirim CV ke kantor fashion designer-nya... diterima tidak ya?" Petra berpikir.

Dengan cekatan Levi bilang. "Pasti diterima."

"Tapi sepertinya aku di tolak..." Petra pesimis.

"Yes, you will." Levi mengikuti gaya ucapan Petra saat di Italy. Dan berhasil membuat Petra sedikit keheranan. Tiba-tiba Levi bertanya pada Petra, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ditanyakan olehnya. "Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Belum. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mendekati-ku, kan? Aku orangnya pemilih lho..." Levi mengikuti ucapan Petra pada kalimat terakhir. Petra semakin heran dengan Levi, karena orang yang baru saja ia kenal seolah-olah mengenal baik dirinya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Petra penasaran.

"Aku tahu. Kau itu orangnya pemilih, kalau pacaran itu untuk menikah, dan mau menikah di umur 25."

Petra mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Levi menjawab. "Suami-mu dari masa depan."

Petra tertawa renyah, mendengar ucapan Levi yang baru saja dikenalnya.

.

.

.

Ditempat aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat gembira, karena aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihatmu lagi, Petra. Kau datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu untuk merubahku menjadi lebih baik. Waktumu di Italy sudah limit dan tiba-tiba menghilang dan bertemu lagi di Tokyo tanpa tahu ternyata ikatan benang merah kita begitu dekat. Aku berjanji menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, lebih menghargai waktuku untuk keluarga dan kesehatanku.

Mulai saat ini, akulah yang akan lebih berusaha mengerti, menjaga dan mengejar cintamu. Apapun yang terjadi kau pasti menjadi milik-ku. Aku akan menemukanmu dimana pun kau pergi, walaupun di siang dan malam. Aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu saat terakhir kali kita bertemu. 'Yes, you will be my wife Petra'. — Levi Ackerman, suami masa depan.

END

* * *

Author note:

Bagi yang merasa fic ini endingnya ngegantung. Endingnya Petra menerima lamaran Levi. Terinspirasi dari webseries 'Sore - Istri dari masa depan' kalau kalian penasaran cek aja di youtube. Aku suka banget sampe pengen buat fic versi Rivetra dan akhirnya kesampean juga. Bagi kalian yang sudah nonton, keren bangetkan? jarang banget webseries Indonesia tentang time traveler dan unik banget ceritanya. Sumpah epic! Ditambah ost-nya keren + bagus banget. Author tidak bermaksud promosi, tapi rekomen soalnya ceritanya bagus. series ini juga termasuk sukses lho.

yasudah yuks review fic author, tapi kayaknya kecepetan deh ya hehhe :D


End file.
